1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a screen mask assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, display devices may be used in various electronic devices, such as mobile devices including smartphones, laptop computers, digital cameras, camcorders, portable information terminals, tablet personal computers (PCs), and so forth, and also in desktop computers, televisions, billboards, display devices for exhibition, and the like.
A display device may include a filling layer for preventing opposing substrates from contacting each other. In the display device, a thinner filling layer provides a wider viewing angle.